Spark
Character Spark is a yellow stick figure in the Dick Figures series. He's Super Saiyan with unlimited Ki and High Power Level and also an expert at martial arts. He loves ramen and is an Otaku. He's hyperactive, energetic, and Anti-negative. Early Life At his hometown in Japan, Spark was enjoying his life with his parents. Even though he was an only child, Spark chose to get use to it and continued his life. Spark loves to enjoy his favorite food dish called ramen because it was during in his childhood with his parents when he takes him with them to restaurants so many times that it is almost a motivation why he is so obsessed with it. Not only that, Spark is also obsessed with manga, video and anime during his preteen years and even is obsessed with explicit ones without his parents but is becoming concerned that his father wants him to play baseball with him. Spark didn't like it at first but some days later he starts to like it and goes to baseball games in his school to reveal that he gets good at it but still is interested in anime and manga, some days later Spark eventually reads books about martial arts, hand to hand combat and swordsmanship in both real and manga books causing him to decide to go to schools involving them and training and mastering them wIth different masters during his teens years but suddenly founds out that his parents have too many bills and have no choice but to but another mortgage in the United States. Spark and his parents went to a plane trip there to live their new lives as Spark begins his years from high school and college while still doing what he does best only to obtain drawing abilities from his own hobby, he then starts to explore the outskirts of the woods while in a camping trip only to discover a hidden facility of experimentation alone for him to secretly walk in only for him to get caught to and considered a test subject and and experiment that fits for him. Spark was sent to a room while tied up in a straight jacket watching videos of ways of hand to hand combat and custom swordsmanship only for him to memorize every single one until he is injected with a serum from a syringe that contains all of the Saiyans DNA and suddenly bursts into a super saiyan at the process releasing himself from the straight jacket. He then starts to fight his way through the facility with his new found abilities until he was finally free at last and heads back to his home with his parents until they pass away after Spark finally graduate in college many days ago. At first he feels sad for a moment but as long he remembers him and what they done together, he will be just fine. And a bonus is that Spark can do anything he want as he gets his own house and goes doing he does best. However, Spark thinks that he has to learn and master the manipulation of chi the natural way and does into training to go through the ways of channeling and manifest his inner strength and power to exceed to the full extend of his power turning not only a super saiyan, but into the second form of the transformation. Catch Phrases *"Za Warudo Motherfucker!" *"Satisfactory!" *"BANZAI!" *"Kamehameha in your FACE!" *"Rauzaruk Bitch!" Altered Ego After Spark went to the wood he went to an old abandoned house. Spark found a dark mirror and when he touched the mirror it glowed a dark crimson red and black aura merged within Spark, created a dark version of him. This ego is very cruel, sadistic, psychotic and heartless with a thirst for murder, genocide and violence, filled with insanity and rage. Spark gets back in control and tries not to let him take over. But somewhere inside him he can hear him talking to him, wanting to take control. Dark Spark actually came from Spark's negative attitudes, thoughts, feelings and emotions. Spark usually live with these such as alienation, but Spark knew that Dark Spark can't control his bloodlust at all. But Dark Spark knows that too and uses his own weakness as an advantage. Because of this, Dark Spark almost killed Spark 7 times since Dark Spark will die also if he kills hours original persona. But will absorb him completely when he wants to and will live for that. Two ways that Dark Spark can be awakened are that Spark raises his rage and anger to the highest kind like Wolf has. Or if he swallows any dark powers. Dark Spark had created his own evil sword called Kyōjin no kage a katana that means Shadow of a Madman by infusing a katana with Dark Spark's will and power that can release darkness into waves from his blade. This also serves as a physical manifestation of Dark Spark's physical power. 'Abilities' *Enhanced Combat. *Anger Empowerment. *Weapon Proficiency. *Slash Projection. *Combination Attacks. *Black Lightning Infusion. *Combat Empowerment. *Curse Immunity. *Dark Energy Attacks. 'Powers' *Lightning Infusion. *Curse Immunity. *Sharpness Manipulation. *Weapon Creation. *Bullet Hell. *Darkness Infusion. *Poison Immunity. 'Trivia' *Agressive. *Very Immoral. *Marksman. *Cruel. *Remorseless. *Skilled with any kind weapons. *Has a very high sadistic streak. *Has the fifth most amount of weapons, but has no limit like Wolf. *Avoids falling to anger in an instant. Abilities *Custom style of martial arts fighting. *Energy Attacks. *Has a Cyborg Suit. *Enhanced Swordsmanship. *Samurai Skills. *Dark Form. *Ninja and samurai senses. *Fast Reflexes. Sample of Spark's combat skills Sample of Spark's skill with blades ' ' Powers *Supersonic Flight and Speed. *Acceleration. 'Techniques' *Final Spirit Bomb. *Super Dragon Fist. *Final Kamahameha. *Instant Transmission. *Instant Transmission Kamehamema. *Super Explosive Wave. *Spirit Sword. *True Kamahameha. *Electric Kamehameha. Jobs Guitarist and Bass Player Having Talent for Playing guitar and bass Spark got job at this when studios hired him. This payed him a lot of money selling tracks and albums making him popular. Spark gets his money and played his hardcore solo's in one concert Sample of how Spark plays electric guitar Sample of how Spark plays bass Appearances Wedding Day Sparkling Midnight Next Big Step Sparkles with Love Fifi and the Wolf Spark's Quest Gem of Wolf Dick Figures Christmas (2013) Red For a Day New Years Blast A Rapper's Past Magnetic Battle (Part 1) Long Story Short, Weird Story Long A Day with Spark Meet the Pink Avenger Dark Spark Returns Rocking and Fucking Lottery Wars Mask Of A Psycho Feel the Windy Edge Houses for Kittens Crappy Holidays Mecha Assault Blink of an Eye Chick Figures: Fanons Edition Dick Figures: Fanons Unite Power Overdrive 'Energy Surge' Similar to Jackal, Spark's power overdrive causes his mind, senses and speed to move faster without any effort. Spark's can move and fight at combat so fast that it literally kills his opponents. This is fueled by hyperactivity and caffeine. Spark focuses on speed-based attacks and can combination of lightning to mix and attack on instant for speed combat. This also could make Spark do craziest acts such as running around the world in minutes or seconds. The more caffeine or drinks Spark's consume, the more stronger he gets. This also gives him more stanima and a few enhancements to his abilities. Spark's mind and senses also move in such speeds that time literally slows down around him and to make precise combos. This might make Spark deadly in battle somehow. This is shown when Spark haves some of Jones' supply of mountain dew for a year but with a lot of caffeine for payback for going into his lab, only to become for unstable and having to literally run across the world as the others try to get him back. Spark engulfs in larger lightning sparks, in this overdrive, they grow higher to display it's strentgh and hyperactivity. The flaw is that Spark has a lack of control to this overdrive and keeps on with this until an opponent rises. When the opponent is defeated in a long battle, the caffeine will wear off for how much caffiene Spark had and will come out of his overdrive. Spark will drink some kegs of soda to raise his caffeine and hyperactivity to the max for grave situations. Saiyan Facts *Hyper. *Energetic. *Crazy. *Anti-Negative. *Has done a quiz with his creator. *Has lot of respect for his creator. *Very Friendly like Fox. *Brash. *Owns an Extreme Gear Board. *Can Speak Japanese. *Has triangle shades. *Release powerful shock waves. *Can Break the Fourth-Wall. *Super Saiyan. *Fast than the speed of sound and light. *Has supersonic speed. *Can break the sound barrier in super soinc speed. *Can fly. *Play music without even trying. *Obsessed with Ramen. *An Otaku. *Anime Fan. *Electric, Metal Guitar and Bass Expert. *Doesn't want Dark Spark to take control. *Can use his triangle shades as a Weapon. *His favorite songs are "Resonance" by Tm Revolution, "Counter Identity" by Unison Square Garden, "No Boy No Cry" by STANCE PUNKS, "Ichirin no Hana" by HIGH and MIGHTY Color, "Kyoto" by Skrillex, "Super Survivor", "We Gotta Power", "Chala Head Cha la", "Tamashii vs Tamashii", "Battle of Omega" by Hironobu Kageyama, "Super Shooter" by Rip Slyme. *Triangle shades are unbreakable and indestructible. *Create lighting when playing guitar. *Play his guitar loud without an Amplifier. *He used to have a crush on Midnight Blaze. *Can change his shades to any kind of vision. *He will be a main character in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *Has an double life as the super hero, Velocity. *As Velocity, he uses speed combat. *If Dark Spark does Spark dies too, even when separated. *Becomes randomly fast when seriously crazy. *Hair grows back on its own. *Has the ability to travel into other worlds. *His hobby is Pokemon. *Owns a vehicle. *Seems to know characters from other shows. *His favorite series is Dragon Ball, Bleach and Naruto. *In Spark's Quiz, it reveals his last name 'Akira'. **It also shows he might be wanting to marry Jess soon. *Can pull weapons out at random times but only blades. *Loves Valentine's Day because he can play his guitar to Jess. Proven in Stupid Cupid *Loves the game character Sonic. *Loves any game that involves Sega and Square Enix. *Became a Cyborg Ninja. *Has a Cyber Power Sword. *Compared to Wolf, Spark has a comical ability to litterally hide anything inside his hair, including people. *When Spark sleeps late he is early to rise from bedtime. Voice Voice of Raphael from TMNT 2012 Japanese Voice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Spi7we0glM (BlueSinnerX) 'Dark Spark's Voice' Voice of Gig from Disgaea 4 Japanese Voice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxZ0B0SRcKM (Hollow Ichigo) Theme Music 'Spark's Theme' ' ' 'Battle Theme' ' ' 'Dark Spark's Theme' 'Dark Spark's Battle Theme' ' ' 'Velocity's Theme' ''' ''' Gallery Vasto Lorde Spark.png Dark Spark 2.png Dark Spark 3.png Spark and his Emboar.png Dark Spark's Ultimate Form.png Spark's Quiz.png Dark Spark.png Spark's Quest.png Epic Spark.png Super Saiyan 3 Spark.png Spark kissing Jess.png See Spark Run!.png Red n' Spark.png Spark with Shades.png Spark.jpg Sparking Neo new image.png DFFU Clip 11.png DFFU Clip 8.png Speed Break.png Dick Figures Christmas 7.png Catch me if you can!.png Full Power Mode.png Exciting News.png Exciting News 2.png Request 2.png Super Saiyans Can Have Intercourse Too (18+).png Magnetic Battle.png Magnetic Battle 3.png Dark Spark vs. Wolf.png|Dark Spark fighting Wolf SparkXJess.png Spark's Worst Hair Day.png Valentine's Day - JessXSpark.png St. Patrick's Day Greeting 4.png|Spark pinching Jess' ass on St. Patrick's Day. Velocity 2.png Velocity.png Stupid Cupid 2.png|Spark jumping on Fifi with everyone else. Velocity 2.png Velocity.png Matrix Downloaded 2.png|Spark in Matrix Downloaded 2. Matrix Spark.png|Spark in the matrix. Spark (Anime Character Designer with Sword).jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Character